Mobile Suit Gundam-Eon
A million years had passed since humanity migrated into the cosmos. Many galatical empires rosed since then. But the tyranny of the Space Universal Federation oppressing these nations caused pain and sufferings to many. Now only two nations stood in the warm arms of independence, they are the Terra Zeons and the Juno Royal Family. But fearing the risk of losing its independence, the Juno Royal Family allied themselves with the Space Universal Federation. APEX, an organisation set up by the Space Universal Federation, in year Cosmic Century Million 0015 holds true power in the SUF. Now an unknown warship with cutting edge technology is found by the Terra Zeons, how would this change the outcome of this brutal conflict?? Story ''Season One'' CCM 0014, a war between the Terra ZEONs and the APEX forces ensues. The APEX wanted Earth to be a tributary state to the Space Universal Federation, which the ZEONs disagree. The APEX Forces to capture Earth with sheer force. Now 12 months have passed and the APEX Forces still cannot capture the ZEONs outmost frontier, the Benbow Crater at Charon. Following the discovery of a extreamly advanced warship by the Terra ZEONs made them to have the upper hand, but the corrupted APEX Forces is supported by a group of equally powerful and more experience mercenaries. How would this change the winds of this conflict... Characters Terra ZEON Ian Janos Borjhigin Jimmy Hawkings Kay Seigi Kriiz John Borjhigin Lycaan Snowice Jonah Nineveh Space Universal Federation Benedict Helium Surray Helium APEX June Juno Deux la Doppel Lucia Vanguard Jackie Kai Jana Myyra Junion Myyra Jean Juno Juno Royal Family June Juno Jean Juno Tannius Juno Tartarian Mercenaries Zotiria Na-Kali Mobile Suits and Warships Mobile Suits Terra Zeons DMMS-008-X8 Imperion Gundam TZMS-06-001 ZAKU Enhanced TZMS-06-001CT ZAKU Enhanced Commander Type TZMS-08-80 DOME TZMS-08-80CT DOME Commander Type APEX SETA-003-01 Jo-GRA SETA-003-01CU Jo-GRA Commander Usage SETA-000-NTU-X Jo-GRA Neotype, Deux use Space Universal Federation FMS-003 GeMP FMS-003CU GeMP Commander Usage Juno JDB-001-00 Renagade G JDB-001-0C Commander Renagade G JDB-X01-X0 Special Enhanced Armored Layer (SEAL) Renagade G Tartarian Mercenaries TMPS-13-333 Xilav Gundam Mobile Amour and Fighter Jets Juno Royal Family JMA-005 Speedblitz XJMA-000-NTU Skyfalcon JFJ-006 Machawk Terra ZEON XJMA-000-NTU Skyfalcon Kriiz usage Warships Terra Zeon (No Seriel Number) Avatara Class, Avatara TZSWS-XXXX Assyria Class, Gillgarmesh TZWS-073 Zyrion Class TZWS-X001 Olmac Class TZGWS-000X Pangea Class Warship Carrier APEX ASET-X000 Spartacus Class, Spartacus SUFWS-007 Florr Class, Florr SUFWS-006 Maar Class, Maar SUF SUFWS-007 Florr Class, Florr SUFWS-006 Maar Class, Maar SUFWC-0000 Terrain Class Warship Carrier. Technologies HARO Eon Frame Human Evolution Neotypes NexES Episodes ''Season 1'' #A Space Battleship, Avatara #Name is Imperion #Pirates as Allies #Luu Family's Portable Workshop #Rahelion Prime, here we come! #A Base in the Enemy's Territory?! #A Spying Student #Your "girlfriend" is the Enemy?! #Graduation Party Disaster #Fall of Charon #Birth of a new Allied Army #Solar System..our Home #Crossfire at Charon #The Assasination plot #Fugutive June and Jean #Reentry into Home #Our enemy is in Ulaanbatar?! #Imperion, Destroyed #Thats a GUNDAM! #Baikonor, a Mogolian Base #Crossing the Sea of Japan #Lycaan and Ian, status MIA #Anti APEX Liberation Army #From Changi Spaceport to Side Three #Reunion on Side Three #Nearly Killed while Shopping #False Messiah #The New Gundam?! #Pangea...a Warship Carrier #Target is Rahelion Prime #Juno's Decision #What?! Thats an Avatara Class! #Atmospheric Reentry #Crush the Millitary Bases! #Raheliopolis, Under Siege #The Mighty Defence of the Enemy... #...Crushed #Truth and Revealation #Deux is my Uncle?! #Betrayal #We have been Fooled! #Operation Charredground #Hurry to Pluto #An Array of Demons?? #Thats an Eon Frame! #Space Railcannon Fortress, Dispater #Allied Reunion #Operation Charredground, REVEALED! #Attack the Dispater #Rise and Fall (Conclusion) Category:Mobile Suit Gundam-Eon Category:Cosmic Century